Forum:TPs
Galavtron Cult TP Cult TP OOC From: Onslaught All right, where it stands at the moment, Ghost will have reported back and will have asked Soundwave and a few of his tapes for help in determining how to beat this 'thing' Revenant has discovered. Who I currently need is simple. Soundwave, Laserbeak and Ravage would be perfect for this mission. Mostly either Laserbeak or Ravage though. To be blunt, there is an electromagnetic disturbance in the east Canada area where Revenant is at, and that's scrambling his radio. it's also causing all stealth systems to go haywire after a couple of minutes. Like you have Anti-grav systems for stealth? Suddenly, they cut out. Cloaking technology flicker and reveal your location as well. So, that is why Ravage and Laserbeak are ideal for this point. However, if you have a small alt that can work stealth without cloaking or stealth technologies like anti-gravs, then speak to me or Scourge. The more the merrier, I say. PLus, the more that join, the more info that can be gleaned. One hitch: You cannot destroy the 'thing' you are investigating. Because that would take the fun out of the ending. Cobra RP Opportunities and Priorities OK, guys. What would you like Cobra’s priorities right now to be, as far as RP? ICly, Cobra is trying to put on a good public face while sinking their tendrils into everything. People wanting non-violent RP can participate in clean-up operations almost anywhere in the world, potentially rubbing elbows with Autobots and Joes who are forced to play nice. thumb|Cobra Command Logo Also, Cobra’s trying to make contact and inroads with other strong-arm dictators in the region, so that can mean non-violent RP with, say, the leaders of Trucial Abysmia, or combat RP when, say, Cobra is backing the leaders of places like Syria and G.I. Joe is trying to help the rebels. There’s a lot of unrest right now in the IC world where Joes can fight Cobras while each side pretends they’re not at war. Also, Cobra has organized and pre-empted the Coil and the Red Shadows for those Cobra players who miss good ol’ terrorist attacks. Just slap on a Coil or Red Shadows uniform, pretend you’re a disgruntled ex-Cobra or new terrorist recruit, and attack away! Just give Cobra some plausible deniability for your actions, and don’t be surprised if Cobra denounces you and calls for your arrest. You’ll get paid and promoted all the same. BZero (talk) 23:18, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Dweller TP Well, Hubcap did it – he unleashed the Dweller from the Deep, and now Trans-Organics are bubbling to the surface of Cybertron to eat half the population and to turn the rest into energy vampires serving the elder god. Think you can help? Then get thee to Cybertron, before it’s too late for the planet! Better have some ideas, however, because the Dweller is hungry, and nigh-unstoppable… OOC: Feel free to RP Cybertron being overrun with Trans-Organics... we'll save the Dweller for another time (unless you find a non-combat or at least non-code way to deal with him - in which case, have at it!) Flood TP Is there a TP page for the Flood TP, or is this an extension of the Weather Dominator TP? --BZero 18:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Not as far as I know. And I thought the main melting of the Ice Caps was being done by something underneath the Ice Caps, not by the Weather Dominator? --Kadjem 20:21, September 7, 2011 (UTC) * I have no idea. I know Megatron got a hold of the WD... I assumed he was using that, but I have no direct knowledge. I'll make it its own page in case he's using something else. --BZero 23:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) * Megatron didn't get an actual WD - he got the schematics and plans for one. Ravage stole them from Destro many moons ago. -Sydney 02:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) * Thanks, Sydney! Very helpful. =) --BZero 18:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Franchising TP Summary: Since Cobra Unity is supposedly abandoning terrorism as a tactic (much like the US's remote drones blowing up neighborhoods and mosques isn't 'terrorism'), it's time to set up splinter organizations to do Cobra's dirty work. The Coil? Red Shadows? It's up to Cobra CoC to decide. Principle Characters: Baroness, Baron Ironblood, Cobra Commander, Destro, Dr. Mindbender, Major Bludd, Tomax and Xamot Needed: Cobra CoC to make the initial decisions, and then Cobra personnel to act. * Veerrrry eeenterestink... I know you mentioned this before but I'm still interested in working with this. Not sure what to toss into the mix right now but I'm sure something will percolate... :) -Sydney 04:02, April 5, 2012 (UTC) First scene: Parting Ways Summary: Cobra Commander has Baron Ironblood officially quit Cobra and set off to create his own splinter organization Principle Characters: Baroness, Baron Ironblood, Cobra Commander, Major Bludd Needed: Cobra CoC to discuss the split, and any Cobra personnel who will assist with the transition Shattered Glass TP Scenes Scene: Assault on the Old One Summary: This is a major scene for the end of the Shattered Glass TP, so I'd really rather have some people involved so it's not just Dust Devil and me. In this scene, The Old One and Alpha Trion battle it out for literally the fate of the Shattered Glass and TFUniverse. Principle Characters: Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, Firestar, Krunix, Old One, SG-Laserbeak, SG-Nosecone Needed: Supporting characters for either side - both Acolytes of Trion and Cybertronian Autobots. Shattered Glass Cybertronians are welcome to join in on either side. Scene: Confrontation Summary: Several of Cyclonus's CoC have left the Decepticons in response to his affiliation with the Old One. Cyclonus travels to the Temple of Knowledge to confront them and either arrest them or convince them to return to the fold. Principle Characters: Bug Bite, SG-Illarion, Krunix, SG-Cyclonus, SG-Razorclaw, SG-Soundwave, SG-Starscream Needed: Principle Characters, Autobot Femmes to defend Temple, Shattered Glass Decepticons to support either Cyclonus or Starscream Scene: Ghost Town Summary: G.I. Joe sends agents to follow up on Zero's lead on Cobra's headquarters in Springfield, but are they too late? Principle Characters: Ebony, Father Cobra, G.I. Joe agents Needed: People to temp Joes and Cobras Scene: Human Allies? Summary: Abdul Fakkadi and Professor Arkeville have offered their help to the Decepticons. Should they accept, or try to keep the humans out of it? Principle Characters: Abdul Fakkadi, SG-Megatron, Deathsaurus, SG-Scourge, SG-Shockwave, Professor Arkeville Needed: Someone to temp Abdul Fakkadi, Shattered Glass Decepticon CoC Scene: Junkion raiders Summary: Nice, easy combat-and-rescue TP. Junkions attack Cybertronian City-State. Autobots and/or Decepticons respond to help and/or take advantage of the situation Principle Characters: Shattered Glass Autobots, Decepticons and/or Junkions Needed: People to temp Shattered Glass Autobots, Decepticons and/or Junkions =) Scene: Power of the GODS Summary: After witnessing the power of the Joes' Global Orbital Defense Satellite, the Autobots decide that the GODS would be the perfect device to reign terror down upon the Earth and soften it up for eventual world domination. When Autobot command dispatches agents to take over the main control transmitter at the Burpleson Air Force Base, will it be up to the Joes to stop them alone, or will the Decepticons assist the amoral Joes in the interests of saving the Earth? Principle Characters: Ace (SG), Ebony (SG), General Flagg (SG), Secretary Hauser (SG), Emperor Prime (SG), Jetfire (SG), SG-Prowl, Stormfront (SG) Needed: SG-Bots, SG-Joes, and possibly Decepticons to join the action Scene: Ruby Crystal Mines of Burma Summary: With the Autobots' defeat at Sherman Dam, the Bots don't have enough energon cubes for a full-scale assault on Earth. Unfortunately for Earth, Hound and Snoop have found a new, nearly limitless source of energon - the Ruby Crystal Mines of Burma! Will the Decepticons be able to stop the Autobots before it's too late, or is the Earth dooooomed? Principle Characters: Emperor Prime (SG), SG-Hound, SG-Snoop, Jetfire (SG), SG-Prowl, Stormfront (SG), SG-Megatron, Deathsaurus, SG-Scourge, SG-Shockwave, Needed: SG-Bots and SG-Cons to join the fight! Scene: Secret Mission Summary: Alpha Trion has sent the Technobots on a secret mission to the core of Cybertron Principle Characters: Technobots Needed: Players to temp Technobots, possible Cybertron Autobot tagalongs and/or Decepticon antagonists Shattered Glass Cybertron For my own dark purposes, I'm trying to keep track of who has both their main-universe character, and their Shattered Glass equivalent on Cybertron. So far I think it's just Hubcap, Stormwind and Windshear. Anyone else? --BZero (talk) 23:34, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Shattered Glass TP Update Monday night Alpha Trion and Dust Devil successfully lured the Old One away from Iacon so Chromia and Firestar could make an attempt to scan the Old One’s Stellar Spanner. Thursday, Primus willing, I’ll try to run the actual infiltration attempt. Anyone who’d like to temp an Evil Autobot for that, please let me know. It’ll definitely make it more of a fun challenge if there were Autobots there to fool. ;) BZero (talk) 23:29, October 30, 2012 (UTC)